


Everyone online?

by ThisNothingInTheMiddle



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Gen, group message fic, silliness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:58:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisNothingInTheMiddle/pseuds/ThisNothingInTheMiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally creates a group chat for the members of the Team. There's not a single chance that it's just going to be used for mission-related chatter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really silly fic that's 90% stupid jokes and memery. And really short chapters. I'm posting it because it amuses me, and I hope it might amuse someone else as well.  
> Massive shout out to my friend who helps me to no end by giving me feedback on a lot of my fics, including this one! ^u^ You can find and blame her at pineapplepond5 on tumblr.

**_fastestmemealive_ ** _created a new chat_

 **_fastestmemealive_ ** _added **whelmed** , **Aqualad1** , and **Speedy** to the chat_

 

 **Aqualad1** : What is this?

 **fastestmemealive** : this is what the kids call a ‘group chat’

 **Aqualad1** : Why do we need a group chat when we have Miss Martian’s telepathic link?

 **fastestmemealive** : well what if we need to keep in contact out of telepathic range?

 **Aqualad1** : We can call each other.

 **fastestmemealive** : well what if we need to talk silently??

 **fastestmemealive** : like if were undercover

 **fastestmemealive** : or hiding from goons

 **whelmed** : or in the middle of class.

 **fastestmemealive** : the thought hadn’t even occurred to me!

 **whelmed** : u’re in class right now, aren’t u?

 **fastestmemealive** : ssssh I’m trying to concentrate on the lesson omg

 **Aqualad1** : I’m going to regret this ‘group chat’.

 

 **_Speedy_ ** _changed their own name to **RedArrow**_

 **_fastestmemealive_ ** _changed **RedArrow** ’s name to **OwTheEdge**_

 

 **fastestmemealive** : lol

 

 **_OwTheEdge_ ** _left the chat_

**fastestmemealive** : whoops

****

**_whelmed_ ** _added **HelloMgann** to the chat_

 

 **whelmed** : I’m teaching M’gann how to use her new mobile telephone.

 **whelmed** : “don’t I have to tap a number several times for a different letter?” oh boy

 **whelmed** : It’s like she learnt everything she knows from the ‘90s.

 **whelmed** : There are NO buttons, you type on the TOUCH SCREEN. Like THIS.

 **HelloMgann** : Hello Megan!

 **whelmed** : I’m such a good teacher. :’)

 **whelmed** : aaaaaaand she just broke her phone because she tried to shut it like a flip phone.

**_Aqualad1_ ** _added **RedArrow** to the chat_

 

 **Aqualad1** : Everyone act civilised.

 **fastestmemealive** : how are you, Red my dear chap?

 **RedArrow** : Let’s keep this chat mission-related.

 

 **_fastestmemealive_ ** _changed **RedArrow** ’s name to **WakeMeUpInside**_

 **_WakeMeUpInside_ ** _left the chat_

 

 **fastestmemealive** : whoops

 **Aqualad1** : I swear to Poseidon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The (somewhat generic, but whatever) title for this fic comes from a line in episode 6 of Young Justice, what M'gann says after she links everyone in telepathic contact. I thought it was appropriate.  
> I'll add more tags as I add more chapters. Artemis and Superboy coming up in chapter 2...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Aqualad1_ ** _added **goddessofthehunt** to the chat_

 

**Aqualad1** : I have added Artemis to the ‘group chat’.

**fastestmemealive** : and here I was thinking this chat was going to be fun

**goddessofthehunt** : “Fastest meme alive”? Just wow.

 

**_fastestmemealive_ ** _changed **goddessofthehunt** ’s name to **xXx-360noscope-xXx**_

 

**fastestmemealive** : maybe this will make you feel more at home, archery girl

 

**_xXx-360noscope-xXx_ ** _changed their own name to **goddessofthehunt**_

**_goddessofthehunt_ ** _changed **fastestmemealive** ’s name to **KidDork**_

**_KidDork_ ** _changed their own name to **KidFantastic**_

**_KidFantastic_ ** _changed **goddessofthehunt** ’s name to **ArteMISS**_

**_ArteMISS_ ** _changed **KidFantastic** ’s name to **ChildishFlash**_

****

**whelmed** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**_whelmed_ ** _changed **ChildishFlash** ’s name to **Romeo**_

**_whelmed_ ** _changed **ArteMISS** ’s name to **Juliet**_

 

**Romeo** : DUDE!

**Juliet** : EW!!

 

**_HelloMgann_ ** _added **SuperCon** to the chat_

 

**SuperCon** : Hi.

**HelloMgann** : I helped Conner set up his phone!!! Now he can text in class too!! ^U^

**Aqualad1** : Just for the record, you should not text in class.

**SuperCon** : Oh.

**Romeo** : finally! now the whole team is here! I’m feeling a real sense of occasion

**SuperCon** : Who’s Romeo?

 

**_Romeo_ ** _changed their own name to **i-hate-robin**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this fic won't take me too long to update. I hope it's obvious who everyone is, although just in case;  
> fastestmemealive: Wally  
> Aqualad1: Kaldur  
> whelmed: Dick  
> SuperCon: Conner  
> HelloMgann: M’gann  
> goddessofthehunt: Artemis


End file.
